


Children Really Wear You Out! (Fruk week 2019 day 2)

by SpecsWritesStuff



Series: Specs’ Fruk week 2019 [1]
Category: Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: :), F/F, F/M, FrUK, FrUk Week, FrUk Week 2019, M/M, love these two, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecsWritesStuff/pseuds/SpecsWritesStuff
Summary: An unedited, short story for Fruk week 2019! Hopefully it’ll still be enjoyable even though there’s errors! Artie and Fran love their kids so much :)- specs((Ps!! These will sadly be posted out of order!))





	Children Really Wear You Out! (Fruk week 2019 day 2)

Francis and Arthur were worn out. Throughout the week, all they had done was take the kids places and pick them back up. Two hockey games for Matthew, piano lessons for Michelle, chess club for Alfred, ballet class for Michelle again, diving practice and fencing and track...It was all becoming too much. But the couple always showed up for recitals, games and shows because no matter how tired they were, they had to be supportive!  
Michelle had thrown a fit earlier in the night, keeping the twins up in the process. Arthur had to keep running back and forth to keep putting Alfred back in bed while Francis sang to Michelle to soothe her “Come now mon Chou, I know you must be tired!” “NON!” “Michelle...Honey, please lay down...” “I want ice cream, papa!” Dear lord...

—-

They’d completely lost track of time. Once they’d gotten the kids to bed, they had another two hours of work and cleaning to finish before they could flop into bed together 

“I’m dying...” Francis groaned, tossing a bright green Hot Wheels car out from under the sheets  
“No you’re not” Arthur replied, his voice muffled by his pillow “You’re being dramatic”  
“I am not being dramatic!” He curled up against Arthur’s side, leeching the heat that radiated off of his husband (he was rather jealous, Arthur was always so warm). “I’m just tired. And I know you are too” Arthur mumbled an agreement “Maybe we can drop the kids off at your parents’ this weekend? We could go out on a date like we used to or-“  
“Hell no! If we’re taking the time to drop them off for the weekend, I’m not leaving the house. I’m staying right here in my sweatpants-“ Francis hated those sweatpants “-And Im gonna lay here with you until the mattress swallows us up”  
“I suppose I can agree to that” Arthur threw an arm over his Frenchman, shifting onto his side to face him. They could barely keep their eyes open now, it was almost one in the morning  
“Mm...Yeah, sleeping in with you does sound nice...”  
“Uh huh...” 

—  
Of course, Arthur woke up early to get He kids ready for school. Michelle had crawled up the pile of blankets, Francis, and fell asleep between her parents. Arthur laid there for awhile longer, smiling at his wonderful little girl and...Drooling, snoring mess of a husband. He knew that just down the hall, Matthew and Alfred were sleeping peacefully in their pirate-ship beds. The cats were probably curled up under the sofa and Adeline, damn that stupid dog, was most likely already up and digging through the dirty laundry downstairs (if he listened closely, he could hear the hamper being knocked over). Arthur always made sure to appreciate these moments, the few minutes before everyone had to get up for school and work, because they wouldn’t get moments like these forever, now would they?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at @wherearemyglassesbro on tumblr or @SpecsWritesStuff ! Special thanks to those who are running/ran/pitched in for Fruk week!


End file.
